


Portrait Of A Man In Chrome (ART)

by Sporadic_fics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Mood Boards for Bluescats fic! Art in the second mood board is by muninandhugin on here! (and twitter)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Portrait Of A Man In Chrome (ART)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluescat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluescat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Portrait of a Man in Chrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179897) by [bluescat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluescat/pseuds/bluescat). 




End file.
